Fluid Emotions
by Aeris9919
Summary: A collection of random SpeedyAqualad drabbles and musings. Some may be short, and some may be long. Yaoi warning!
1. Moonlight

I've been doing a lot of free-writing lately. I've especially been infatuated with the relationship between Speedy and Aqualad. I don't see much fanfiction about them, and I think it's a shame. Write more spaqualad! Do it! XDDD

Anyway, this is just a collection of random drabble about the couple. Some might be longer than others, but they're pretty much just short little musings. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

_Moonlight_

Moonlight kisses your skin; wings of light grazing your cheeks with false warmth. You shift beneath me, your dark eyes catching the water's reflection. My hands are buried in your hair, the darkened silk laying in tangles across your shoulders. I mark the smooth skin of your neck as my own, stopping only as your cries break through the soft night. On instinct, I move to silence you. I let my lips trace your neck, my hands somehow finding your own in the fold of sheets. You attempt to turn away, but I won't allow it. You voice your fears in a hushed whisper, endearing me as always. Leaning in, I breathe a promise to your ears, dropping feather light kisses on my way. You shudder beneath my words and I know I've won. Tonight, I will be your warmth.


	2. Never Stop

More speedy/aqualad. This time from Aqualad's point of view. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

_Never Stop_

You move with determination, your actions as fluid as the music that surrounds us. The world is lost to you as you fire one, two, three arrows in a row. They grow nearly countless to my eyes. How many times have I watched you before, entranced by the strength hidden beneath your slender form? You flow through the movements like water through my fingertips, almost in reach but never stopping, not even for me. Perhaps that's why you capture my attention so. And as I move closer to you, I wonder if I could sink into you as well, letting you envelope my entire being. My fingers trace your shoulders, and as you turn to me you lower your bow. The arrows are forgotten for now, but your movement is not.


	3. Let the Rain Kiss You

This one is very special to me. I'm very proud of it and I hope it get's the reaction it deserves. I also, would like to take this time to say that I would love love love to see fanart of these musings. If any of you feel inspired, send me a link!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

_Let the Rain Kiss You_

I found him outside, his head titled towards the sky, an unspoken prayer glistening on his lips. His arms lay at his sides, his palms cradling upward, as if accepting an unseen gift from above. The rain fell gently, embracing his slender form, and I silently realize that I have never seen anything so beautiful. Celestial eyes turn to meet my own, and I'm afraid if I don't turn away soon I'll drown in their depths. What did he see in my own that seemed to entrance him so? I call out his name, and he shares with me a smile, bittersweet in the lie it tells. It would be foolish to tell him to come inside; to hide from the rain. He wouldn't listen. Once, on a night so similar to this one, he had confessed to me a secret. In the dead of night, as silver liquid dripped from the skies above, he would slip from his covers and out into the darkness. Then, standing at the water's edge, he would lean back and let the water kiss him.  
How innocent, I had mused, to be kissed by the rain.  
And slowly I moved closer, letting the water tickle my cheeks as well. He didn't stop me as I wrapped my arms about him, my lips embracing his ear. In a whispered rush I ask him, if maybe tonight, I could be his rain.


	4. Wound Up

More random aqualad/speedy stuff, because you all love it as much as I do. Admit it. This one's written from aqua's pov, and it's a bit more light hearted than the first three. Like I said at the beginning, these things are random. Yay random. Don't forget to leave a review!

Standard Disclaimer's Apply

* * *

_Wound Up_

"You're going to make yourself sick."

My admonishments fall on deaf ears, as you take a sip from the can, shooting a challenging glance in my direction. I shrug it off, wrinkling my nose at your choice of breakfast. You offer the can in my direction, and I shake my head decidedly.

"Sorry, but I don't think Red Bull and Reese's Pieces qualifies as an actual meal, especially so early in the morning."

"Breakfast of champions," you snap back, finishing off the can, your free hand reaching for the brightly colored candies littered across the countertop. I watch bemused, as you bounce on the balls of your feet, turning to hide my smile.

"Those things always get you so wound up," I observe, opening the nearest cabinet in search of something more edible. A gasp breaks from my lips as your arms snake around my waist. You twist my body to face your own, pinning me against the counter. Your sweet breath tickles my ear, and I can't help the light moan that escapes me.

"You're right," you murmur, burying your face in my hair, "I am wound up."


	5. Liar

Hooray more senseless Speedy/Aqualad drabble! This one's written from Speedy's pov. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Liar

"What's the matter? Scared?" I toss a helmet in his direction, and he catches it only out of instinct.

"Any reason we can't walk?" He asks, blatantly avoiding my teasing.

"All the way across town?" I shoot down his idea, arching my eyebrows in mockery. He wrinkles his nose at me, and I can't help but chuckle at the endearing sight he creates. His eyes drift to where I'm seated on my bike, and he tries another approach.

"We could call for a cab."

"It's like throwing your money in the garbage," I condemn, shrugging on my jacket. Again, he eyes me with uncertainty, the fear now obvious in his dark orbs. With a heavy sigh, he sits down behind me, pulling the helmet over his head. His arms snake around my waist, as he prepares himself for our journey. I comfort him softly, smiling a promise over my shoulder.

"I won't go too fast."

He nods, and I take off. If it's possible, I think he presses closer to me. My obsession with motorcycles stems partly from having his lithe form crushing against my own. It's _intoxicating._ I can't hear his cries over the rush of the wind, but I know that a part of him is enjoying this just as much as I am. When we finally stop, he pulls off his helmet, shooting me a bemused look.

"Liar."


	6. At My Side

It rained today. Wait, scratch that, it's _still_ raining. And it took me until I was 3/4's of the way to my psych class to pull out my umbrella. I do that alot. Walk in the rain and not use the umbrella that I bring with me. I don't think that makes me weird. Do you?

I think it's something Aquapoo would do. Written from Speedy's pov.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em!

* * *

At My Side

You walk down the street, your eyes dancing across the over-cast sky. The rain catches against your skin, the umbrella I pressed into your fingers laying forgotten at your side. Before I can stop you, you're splashing through the puddles, laughter like music caressing my ears. I can't help but laugh from beneath my own cover, dodging the water as it flew around you. In times like these you're so much like a child, and I teasingly admonish you your behavior. You ignore me, turning with a deadly grace I had almost forgotten you possessed. I linger behind, only for a moment, watching as you walk through the rain. When I'm alone on stormy nights, this is the memory that I want to embrace. And before I can stop you, you're pulling me in for a gentle kiss, my umbrella laying forgotten at my side.


End file.
